newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
PCC Village Planning Programme Update - May 2009
Introduction City Council asks that this Village Planning Programme Update be sent to anyone interested In this update: Welcome Welcome to our new look Villages Planning Programme newsletter. This is the first of regular electronic newsletters updating you about what is going on in your village, as well as highlighting work taking place in the other villages across Porirua City. You have been sent this newsletter because you have previously expressed an interest in our villages planning work, however if you no longer wish to receive information you can easily unsubscribe by clicking on the unsubscribe button at the top of this page. On the other hand if you know of anyone who would like to receive this newsletter let us know, or pass on this newsletter and encourage them to subscribe to our future issues. The Village Planning Programme is a partnership between Porirua City Council and the city's diverse villages. It aims to harness each community's vision for its village and then, by working together, turn those dreams into plans and then actions to ensure our villages are the best they can be. Much has been achieved in the Village Planning Programme and this newsletter will provide a snapshot of work undertaken so far this year and take a look at what is planned in the coming months. If you have any feedback about this newsletter or village planning work taking place in your community please contact the Porirua City Council contact centre at enquiries at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 5089. For more details and photographs of Village Planning Programme work visit the Porirua City Council website's Village Planning Programme. Cannons Creek A community plan was developed by a working group consisting of members of the Eastern Porirua Residents Association, Cannons Creek Opportunity Centre, Maraeroa Marae, and Housing New Zealand and Council staff. The process included a survey of residents and a community feedback day. It highlighted a number of areas to target including: * Environment/graffiti/vandalism focusing on graffiti, rubbish, and park maintenance, * Youth services and activities focusing on young people on the streets at night, * Shops and businesses focusing on upgrading the physical condition of the Cannons Creek shops, * Amenities and facilities focusing on parks and playgrounds, the pool, and local recreation and arts facilities. Much has been achieved since then and in April this year there was a massive celebration to mark the completion of village planning work in the Cannons Creek Campus. The celebration also marked the launch of a new Pacific Island Health Centre. The event was attended by a number of dignitaries including Deputy Prime Minister Bill English, who cut the ribbon on the new medical centre. Porirua Mayor Jenny Brash spoke of the village planning work undertaken in Cannons Creek. This includes: * An up-grading of the shopping area, which has seen overhangs removed, lighting improved both at street level and with the addition of under-verandah lighting of the shops, a set of public toilets have been removed at the community's request, local businesses have taken steps to upgrade their own buildings and a range of murals have been painted. * Traffic calming work (pictured above) has been carried out in Bedford St with the installation of courtesy crossings on raised platforms, improved parking areas and pedestrian footpaths have been widened and enhanced with planted areas. * Mentor Park has been completed refitted. This has involved the removal of trees and planter boxes that enclosed the space. New seating, grassed and concrete areas, a park mural and new shrubs and trees have been put in place. The park has become a popular meeting space. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Cannons Creek page or contact the village planning project leader Pune Brown on pbrown at pcc.govt.nz or (04) 237 1415. Back to top Cannons Creek Lakes An investigation is being undertaken to determine the best option for this park and lake area, with particular emphasis on the long term future of the top lake. Options include reconverting the area into an ornamental lake or managing it as a natural wetland. The results of the investigation should be known by the end of June 2009. Back to top In Paremata The Paremata Residents Association has requested village planning in the area. Council will continue to work through the process with the community. Visit the Village Planning Programme's Paremata page. Back to top In Pauatahanui The Pauatahanui Village Plan was launched in March this year. It focuses on issues such as traffic safety, ecology, sewage and reclaiming lost character. It also aims to provide a framework for planning and decision-making on matters concerning the development and maintenance of the village. It has four key areas for action: * Village Centre Enhancement * Environmental Protection and Enhancement * Enhanced Recreational Opportunities * Heritage Protection and Enhancement Work is now well underway on the Village Centre Enhancement with projects grouped into short term and medium term works. Many of the short-term works identified by the community have now been completed by Council. These include: * Vegetation has been cleared back and trees "lifted" on the stretch of footpath between the General Store and Rushes Restaurant, * Rushes Restaurant's northern sign and fence has been shifted back from to the pathway to provide better sight lines along the footpath, * Speed humps have been installed under the management and funding courtesy of the Roading Safety Co-ordinator (PCC), * The footpath linking Pauatahanui and Whitby has been cleared and gorse removed from the planting areas, * Pedestrian access areas have been clearly defined over the Old Pauatahanui Bridge and its link to Whitby, * Clean up of broken and dangerous woodwork around the General Store, * Removal of redundant armco barriers and replacement with sight rails, * Renovation of pathway outside the cinema, * Ornamental lights in the village have been repaired and are now working. Rotary has taken ownership of the project to clean-up and plant a garden bed near the pedestrian crossing to the school. Longer term projects will be tackled in the second half of 2009, these include: * Looking at the provision of bus shelters, * A review of the Grays Rd/Paekakariki Hill Rd intersection, * An upgrade of pathways, * Addressing parking issues. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Pauatahanui page or contact the village planning project leader Jason Harvey-Wills at jharvey-wills at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 1460. Back to top In Plimmerton The Plimmerton Village Plan has a particular focus on "maintaining and enhancing the special character of Plimmerton and the coastal area to create a welcoming impression for residents and visitors". The main priorities identified were reducing traffic speed and making Plimmerton Village more pedestrian friendly. A lot of work has been undertaken in the past six months. This includes: * A wide pedestrian promenade, (as pictured on the right being enjoyed by Porirua Mayor Jenny Brash and Cr Tim Sheppard) has been built around the Steyne Ave/Beach Road shopping corner. This allows plenty of room for al fresco dining, which was very popular during the warm summer months. The finishing touch will be a new barrier between the footpath and roadway, which is currently being designed and built. * A new paved promenade around Beach Rd, from the boat ramp to the fire station, is also now complete. Lights have been installed under the macrocarpa log seats to provide gentle lighting at night. The area between the boat ramp and Steyne Ave shops has also been tided up. The footpath has been rebuilt and new kerbing laid. A new angle parking area has been created by the boat ramp. Looking ahead, Massey University Industrial Design students have unveiled their first designs for street furniture to go on the waterfront promenade along Beach Rd and Sunset Parade. These will be reviewed following community feedback. You can view the students's work at http://www.projectplim.wordpress.com Council is also currently facilitating discussions between Kiwi Rail and the Plimmerton community over a proposal from the community to save and restore the Plimmerton Railway Station building for commercial use. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Plimmerton page or contact the village planning project leader Ian Barlow at ibarlow at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 1418. Back to top In Pukerua Bay Pukerua Bay's Village Plan identified a number of priorities, including: * To improve the connections and mobility of residents within Pukerua Bay * To promote safe walking and biking within Pukerua Bay * To improve safety for pedestrians and cyclists * To promote the use of public transport * To reduce environmental emissions by reducing the number of short distance car trips * To increase the number of pedestrians, cyclists and public transport users in the community * To seek solutions which enhance the environmental landscape and which contribute to the strong sense of community in Pukerua Bay * To support the efficiency (environmental emissions) and safety for traffic using SH1 This year a number of Village Plan projects have been completed: * One of the first priorities tackled by the community and Council was the redevelopment of the Pukerua Bay skatepark. The community has been closely involved in the redevelopment, starting with the skaters themselves who helped draw up plans of what they wanted. The new park was officially opened at a community event in March this year and is now being well used. Work on the skatepark is now largely complete except for some minor finishing work to tidy-up the carpark area. * A new walkway has been built around a sharp corner at the southern end of Muri Rd to address the community's concerns about pedestrian safety. Work was completed in late April. * Ocean Parade landscaping work has begun. The objective is to restore the natural ecology. coastal character and local pride in the foreshore area at the end of Ocean Parade. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Pukerua Bay page or contact the village planning project leader Ian Barlow at ibarlow at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 1418. Back to top In Ranui Heights The Ranui Heights Residents Association has begun surveying residents to gather their views on how the suburb can be improved. Submissions must be in by May 30 and results will be collated and discussed at the next residents association meeting on June 9. Visit the Village Planning Programme's Ranui Heights page. Back to top In Titahi Bay The Titahi Bay Village Plan focused on eight key areas and identified a range of proposed actions for each one. They are: * Village Character * District Plan Provisions * Recreation Facilities * The Beach * The shopping centre * The Harbour * Whitireia Park * The Rocky Coast One of the first priorities has been a makeover of the Whitehouse Rd shopping area, which is nearly complete. Lighting has been recently upgraded and shop frontages are being painted. Lighting has been installed on the upgraded boatshed pagola structures at the top and bottom end of the shopping area to improve the consistency of lighting at both entry points to the shops. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Titahi Bay page or contact your village planning project leader Pune Brown at pbrown at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 1415. Back to top Titahi Bay Beach Management The Titahi Bay Village Plan set as a priority to undertake a beach management plan for Titahi Bay beach. Restoring the physical environment and managing access to the beach is a three part project, with a Natural Systems Action Plan the first stage. Council has been gathering information for this and will soon have a draft plan for discussion. The second stage, using the information obtained for the Natural Systems Action Plan, is the development of the Dune and Vegetation Restoration Plan. A concept plan is expected by the end of May. The Landscape Plan will integrate information from these first two stages, and together with a Pathways plan, will guide the practical implementation to ensure that the natural and recreational values of the beach and its reserves are protected and restored. Council will continue to work with a representative group of residents and interested parties to identify options for wider community consultation and prepare guidelines to implement the plans. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Titahi Bay page or contact Senior Policy Analyst Christine Jacobson at cjacobson at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 3815. Back to top In Takapuwahia Takapuwahia, home of Ngati Toa’s matua marae, focussed on elements of their neighbourhood in their Village Plan, but set the priority at restoring and developing Porirua Harbour, to once again attract life in, out and on the waters for the benefit of all residents of Porirua City. The Village Plan included a Waka Whare built on the harbour's edge to house Ngati Toa’s ceremonial waka, a Performing Arts Centre, which is under discussion, and a walkway/cycleway around the harbour. The realisation of this vision will link all the villages to each other and promote our City's biggest asset. Work undertaken this year as part of the Takapuwahia Village Plan includes: * Construction is now complete on improvements to the Te Hiko St/Titahi Bay Rd and Wi Neera Dv intersection, including the installation of traffic lights and the construction of grass verges to ensure safe vehicle movement from the intersection and safe pedestrian crossing of the roads. * A design proposal for Te Hiko St landscaping and improvements has been presented to the community. Opus is carrying out design work so a contract for construction can be let. * Work to develop the foreshore and create a pedestrian walkway/cycleway between Wineera Dv and Onepoto has been put forward to council as a potential strategic project in the 2009-19 Long Term council Community Plan. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Takapuwahia page or contact the village planning project leader Michael Barnett at mbarnett at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 3827. Back to top In Waitangirua An extensive community consultation process identified the need for a community space on land in front of the Waitangirua Mall. The land is road reserve and runs alongside Warspite Ave. It is currently used for carparking and also includes a garden area, public toilet and fenced courts. A Community Design Group was formed by representatives from Maraeroa Marae, Waitangirua Action Group, Waitangirua Residents' Association, the owners of Waitangirua Mall, Porirua Community Guardians, Housing New Zealand Corporation and local residents and schools to develop a concept plan for the park. That plan has been further refined and the community is reviewing draft designs for the park, which will include children's play equipment, a court, a stage and grassed areas. As well, the toilets will be upgraded. Some pricing work is being done and work is expected to start in the second half of 2009. A DVD showcasing the community consultation process undertaken during the park's design process has been completed. The DVD is called Te Wairua O Waitangirua and copies are available from Council or Porirua libraries. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Waitangirua page or contact the village planning project leader Pune Brown at pbrown at pcc.govt.nz or call (04) 237 1415. Back to top In Whitby The Whitby Residents Association launched its village plan in April following an extensive process of community consultation. The 2009 Whitby Plan - A Sustainable Future to 2030 has the vision that: In 2030 Whitby will be the most desirable place to live in the Wellington region. It will have an upper quartile quality of life for all is residents as evidenced by a wide vareity of housing styles, shops and community facilities. There will be an extensive network of interconnecting walkways covering all of Whitby and a higher than normal percentage of reserves. It will be a friendly, safe, caring community which is committed to the preservation of a sustainable lifestyle. It will show a strong affinity in its local character to James Cook and his exploration of Aotearoa. The achieve this Vision five plans will be put into operation throughout the period 2009-2030: #Walkways and Reserves Plan, including the development of a walkways festival, #Major Development and Services Plan, including planned housing developments and infrastructure, #Education Plan, including securing a new primary school and secondary school for Whitby, #Community Building Plan, including working with developers to establish character of town centre, #Promotions Plan, including establishing a Whitby website Council will continue to work with the Whitby community to help facilitate their village plan priorities. To learn more visit the Village Planning Programme's Whitby page. Back to top Villages Planning Programme publicity Porirua City Council's Villages Planning Programme will be the subject of a feature in the next Local Government Magazine. For a sneak preview go to our Publicity page. Category:Porirua City Porirua